Un Pianista Mafioso
by Hachiko455
Summary: Lovino al encontrar lo que tanto amaba ahora lo daria a la luz, dando a revelar ese secreto y otro mas. La mafia lo habia encontrado y en medio de una reunion es secuestrado para que este sea el nuevo padrino de la mafia.Tendra que escoger una de las 2, su amor por la musica o ser el lider de una comunidad peligrosa.
1. Chapter 1

Se recomienda antes de empezar la lectura leer estas indicaciones

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

(Canción a escuchar, por parte de ustedes los lectores junto con el artista)

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mi secreto descubierto**

(Yiruma-RiverFlows in You)

Que tenia de diferente…mi hermano tenia pinturas, esculturas, una gran economía y muchas cosas de las cuales sustentarse y yo…solo de una mierda de agricultura. Eh vivido así desde el día que estaba con España; pero había algo mas la señorita Bélgica me había estado enseñando a practicar el piano…no es tan difícil, solo es algo laborioso y de mucha dedicación. Es raro que me vean tocar un instrumento mucho as un piano pero bueno era lo que a mi me gustaba hacer.

Un día Antonio y Feliciano, me hicieron enfurecer a mas no poder…

-Fratello ven per favore, fue mi culpa-me lo dijo en tono arrepentido-

-Cállate estúpido! –iba caminando rápido tratando de evitarlos-

-Lovi~ no le hables así a tu hermano, se esta disculpando de corazón-me miro triste-

-Ya cállense y dejen de joder y seguirme son como moscas-abrí una puerta molesto y la cerré furioso olvidando poner el candado de esta-

En ese cuarto había un piano, nadie me había escuchado y yo no dejara que nadie lo hiciera a cuestión de que alguien me jodiera…yo creo que si Austria me escuchara tocar se arrepentiría de haber escogido a mi hermano…pero aun así. Ese piano era hermoso, deslice mis dedos por un lado del piano, me gustaba sentirlo antes de empezar a tocar tal vez eso me hacia recordar aquellos tiempos tan hermosos, que era un niño y de nada me preocupaba…

Levante la tapa y deslumbraban bellas teclas, relucientes y muy blancas; no dude en sentarme y empezar a tocar… me encantaba los sonidos de este, me tranquilizaba…me relajaba, me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida. Lo tocaba con el corazón…y si aunque fuera majadero y testarudo de vez en cuando me sentía abrumado con esos dos hijos de merda o con todo el mundo que también es merda (Excepto Bélgica).

-Escuchas eso Ita-chan? –los escuchaba desde afuera pero no me importaba-

-Ve~ si, es hermoso pero no será una grabadora? A Lovi no le gusta ese tipo de música-le dijo algo confundido-

-Apenas abriéndola-escuche la manija sonar pero no habría mis ojos para nada-

Tocaba con los ojos cerrados, cada tecla era mágica para mi, y si esos bastardos habían pasado mas les valía no interrumpirme. Solo escuche un mísero "ve" por parte de mi hermano y a alguien casi gritar de la emoción diciendo "Lovi". Tocaba sin equivocarme, no perdía la tonada siempre tenia bien claro mi objetivo tocar hasta no aguantar los dedos…

Pronto deje de tocar y abría mis ojos con delicadeza, pude sentir que alguien me miraba, pero eso no me importo…tocaba las ultimas tonadas de esa melodiosa canción. Cuando termine solo cerré el cajón en donde se encontraban esas teclas y salí, creo yo que mas relajado y sentía que me seguían…pronto tome asiento en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Wuaaa niichan toca genial-me o decía mi hermano algo sorprendido-

-Si lo que digas –no me importaba en lo absoluto-

-Lovi, este es tu secreto?-me lo dijo Antonio algo confundido

-Que les importa –solo me levante de nuevo yendo a la cocina-

Sentía miradas fijas en mí, en realidad querían saber si yo había tocado eso…

-Esta bien-suspire posándome en la barandilla del fregadero- si toco el piano algún problema?

No podía ver sus caras, pero sentía unas gratas sonrisas cálidas atrás de mi…al parecer Bélgica me había enseñado bien…

-Ve~ fratello, puedes dar un concierto para que todos conozcan tu toque como la bella Italia-me lo dijo tiernamente mi hermano-

-Tal vez si…tal vez no-se los dije dándome media vuelta-

-Vamos Lovi, si? –Se me acerco a mi casi pegándose a mi cara- hazlo por ti o por quien quieras…

Mire a otro lado, y después a los ojos de mi hermano y a los de Antonio…tenían algo que me hicieron aceptar rápidamente…

-E-Esta bien…lo hare maldición-separe a Antonio de mi para no verle mas pensando en si había tomado una buena decisión y saber si ya no seria la oveja negra de la familia…

**[Flashback]**

-Romaji-chan perche te llevas a mi hermano?

-Porque él es mas débil que tu Roma, aparte veo que te haz podido defender solo-me sonrió tiernamente mi abuelo-

-Esa no es excusa maldición llévame contigo-se lo dije casi en lagrimas-

-No puedo Lovi~ -me cargo y me miro- tu hermano necesita que le ayude a buscar su talento para la bella Italia

-Y porque a mi no? –le dije algo triste-

-Porque tu lo encontraras el día menos inesperado

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Fue lo que me dijo para por ultimo besar mi frente y llevarse a mi hermano, para dejarme con mi nueva familia… valla que era cierto lo que me dijo mi abuelo, encontré algo que me gusta y tal vez con eso pueda dar mas, para ser de esta Italia la mas bella del mundo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jejeje espero que les halla gustado aun falta mas :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Funeral Mafioso**

(Northern Lights-Brian Crain)

Era diferente a mi hermano…tenemos diferente carácter, diferente tic –por si no lo habían notado-, diferente forma de habla y a él siempre lo querían y a mi no…tal vez por eso tenia ese jodido carácter. Pero hay algo de mierda en mi vida que jamáz podre corregir…mi hermano progreso porque puso empeño en eso y por mas dura que fuera la vida separado de mi lo lograba hacer, por mas peligros que hubiera siempre se veía limpia el norte de Italia; pero el sur siempre había problemas y yo jamáz me di cuenta, soy un imbécil –la verdad- pero aun así, hubiera podido limpiarla si no hubiera sido por mis caprichos…

Salí con ropa negra y muy fina -cofcasipegadacof- unos lentes negros y debajo de todo esto un arma…este fue mi capricho, ser un mafioso pensando que ellos me ayudarían a limpiar las calles de la parte sur….pero ese fue mi error en toda mi vida…que demonios pensaba al haberme metido. Salía de mi casa y siempre era el mismo problema con mi hermano antes de salir…

-Ve~ ya te vas? –Me miraba triste y en pijama-

-Si Feliciano regreso mañana por la mañana-le miraba con mis lentes oscuros- _"prometo regresar con bien"._

Esa frase siempre se la digo a mi hermano para que no se preocupe por mi, pero al final de cuentas siempre se despedía de la misma manera, casi llorando, mirándome con esperanza de que algún día dejara esa maña mía… maldita sea, esa cara…esa cara siempre hacia que me sintiera mal al dejarlo solo…

-Me voy fratello, te cuidas y cierras las puertas para que nadie entre-le decía cerrando la puerta y alejándome de la casa en donde habitábamos ambos-

Camine por una larga cera hasta que ya no hubiera cemento…seguía caminado, atrás de unos arboles se encontraba aquella casa que odiaba y me sentía tan vulnera…coños no, me sentía tan torpe ahí dentro…

Una vez que abrías esa puerta solo podías rezar para salir con vida, salir y ver otra vez la luz del día…hace unos días habían matado a mi padrino, pensaba que seria libre por fin y no fue así…ahora estoy mas adentro, por ser la estúpida mano derecha de i padrino, soy el nuevo de la mafia…no pienso decirle a Feliciano es capaz de pedir ayuda a otras naciones…

Pronto fui a un cuarto central, era el funeral de el padrino y ellos se habían enterado del estúpido concierto que había preparado mi hermano –que seria llevado a cabo en unos cuantos días mas- había un piano enorme al lado del ataúd de mi ex-padrino…todos los mafiosos miraban el ataúd y no a mi, mientras empezaba a tocar, sin lugar a dudas ser el nuevo padrino seria mas peligroso que ser un mafioso corriente…

**[Flashback]**

-Fratello perche estas lleno de heridas-me miraba algo preocupado-

-Por nada solo ven a curarlas y se acabó estúpido-le decía con odio y casi cayéndome por las heridas colocadas en mi cuerpo-

-Fratello donde estabas en la noche- pronto me lo dijo sin miedo y me miraba triste- me preocupe-

-maldita sea no le quería decir pero era necesario- me fui a la mafia

-ma-mafia? Fratello eso es…-no lo deje completar la oración-

-es peligroso lo se pero, ya nada puedo hacer, una vez que entras es difícil que salgas-le mire seriamente y este comenzó a llorar- no le digas a nadie –le mire tomando una de sus manos- per favore…

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Maldita sea, perche le había dicho… era por temor a que se preocupara mas por mi o temor a que investigara por si solo…como sea ya lo había hecho y tenia que impedir que supiera esta nueva noticia…

Tocando las ultimas tonadas de la pieza en piano, empezaron a despedirse cada uno de los mafiosos del padrino…jamáz haría lo mismo que mi padrino…eso si era seguro…jamáz mataría gente inocente….jamáz…derramaría sangre en vano….jamáz dejaría que tocaran a alguien de mi familia y mucho menos…ver a alguien llorar por un ser querido, eso es algo de lo cual no me lo perdonaría, pero aun así no quiero ser igual a mi padrino…un estafador e insensible…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ensayo general **

(Brian Crain – Promise)

Gracias al maldito de Feliciano ahora me disponía a tocar, para enseñar todo lo que había ensayado o que había tocad desde que era un niño.

-Joder Feliciano te dije que no hicieras eso-se lo decía molesto entrando a el cuarto-

-Perdóname pero es que quería enseñarles que mi hermano no es un inútil como yo (valla por fin lo acepta) anda niichan toca para demostrarlo si?-lo dijo Feliciano algo seguro

-suspire fuerte y le miraba con odio- esta bien solo lo hare para demostrar que puedo mas que tu y nada mas estúpido –lo decía mientras me sentaba en aquel banco enfrente el piano-

Este comenzó a tocar levemente aquella melodía, delicadamente, como si de una pluma se tratara…como si no hubiera final…

…como si no existiera fin…

Mientras este tocaba su hermano sonreía al ver el gran talento, no lo podía creer…su hermano, aquel sureño tsundere que solo molesta, maldice y hace desastres …tocaba de maravilla, solo con una canción te llenaba de paz, tranquilidad, alegría y satisfacción…

Cuando este acabo y le miro algo cansado, algo triste y preocupado…

-Crees que me salga bene?- lo preguntaba algo nervioso-

-asintió el norteño- por supuesto eres el mejor hermano y eres el único que conozco que toca con el alma ve~

-este sonrió y le miro- esta bien creeré en tus palabras, mas sigues siendo torpe e inútil –dijo riendo-

-el otro asintió-…-pero al poco tiempo le entendió- oye eso fue grosero niichan –con lagrimas falsas-

-sonrió- vale, vale déjame ensayar y después iremos a comer o hacer nada te parece?

-el otro asintió feliz para volver a escucharlo tocar-

El otro siguió tocando hasta el anochecer, no podía dejar de hacerlo era lo que mas le gustaba y pronto seria demostrado a las naciones que el toca mejor….mucho mejor que el señorito, que es mas hábil con las manos y que puede lograr lo que se propone…

Continuara~


	4. Chapter 4

**Eres nuestro ahora**

_**(Piano in the forest-Instrumental Relaxin Musica)**_

Había llegado el día, mi tonto hermano me había sacado una ropa sumamente fina, que digo fina súper elegante que ni yo mismo usaría, era totalmente negra… la tome con entusiasmo por fin mi hermano entendía de que se trataba mi sueño…

-Te espero abajo –sonrió y bajo- ve~

-Feliciano espera –le tomo de la mano y le pego a el abrazándolo- torpe grazie per todo –le abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía-

Feliciano solo callo sorprendido y se dejaba abrazar por el otro, jamáz hubiera creído que podría abrazar a mi hermano de esa manera, para el era sumamente especial que le abrazara así…

Después de varios minutos y del gran abrazo que le dedique a mi hermano salí con la ropa que el me había traído, solo me miraba en el espejo y no lo podía creer… todo lo que había hecho mi hermano por mi se veía reflejado en una prenda sumamente delicada y elegante…

Mi hermano sonreía y me acomodaba mis prendas, yo solo me disponía a dejarme arreglar por el, después de que me arreglara salimos en marcha a la conferencia que ya había empezado desde hace 30 min.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron ambas italias se disponían a correr para llegar a la junta y no ser castigados por sus jefes, una vez que llegaron y abrieron las puertas los miraron todos sentados admirando a Austria tocar…para cuando entro Lovino, Austria dejo de tocar y le miraron todos…

-Ven y demuéstranos lo que sabes-dijo Austria de mala gana-

-Con gusto –sonrió y se acercó al piano- solo espero que no te desmayes al verme tocar de esa manera –le mirándole mala gana

-Suerte-lo dijo para alejarse del piano y dejar al otro empaz-

Cuando se sentó, tenia las miradas fijas de todos, pero sentía unas mas cálidas que otras…Olvidando todo comenzó a tocar e manera delicada lo cual hizo que empezara a agarrar confianza en si mismo y poder seguir con aquella tonada que tanto le agradaba escuchar… cada tecla, cada melodía hecha por el piano era realizada con la mas clara y sencilla intención de llegar a todas las personas en esa conferencia…

Austria se le podía ver la cara de enojo, había vencido al mejor pianista de todas las naciones… todas las demás naciones al escucharlo veían el gran talento del mayor de las italias lo que le causaba que si eran rivales, amigos, pareja o cualquier otra cosa pudieran reflexionar de su pasado y mucho mas…

Cuando empezaba a dejar de tocar, tocaba un poco mas finas las teclas dejando algo ahí de lo que disfrutaba hacer… tocar las ultimas letras era lo que mas añoraba ya que ahí dejaba su presencia en ellas…

Terminando de tocar cerro la cajilla y sonrió para si mismo, pero al momento de levantarse escucho a alguien…

-Valla, pensé que solo tocabas para nosotros –salía de la oscuridad un mafioso-

-le mira- lárgate ahora mismo –le miro seco y frio-

Las naciones al pararse para defenderse empezaron a notar la presencia de otros mafiosos que poco a poco comenzaban a rodearles…

-Niichan! –le gritaba Feliciano asustado y abrazado al alemán-

-Entiéndelo –lo tumbo al piso- eres nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo –sonrió con malicia tomándole- llévenselo

Al momento de pararlo comenzaron a salir mafiosos dejando ver la silueta del mayor de las italias viendo el piso y al tratar de defenderse le golpeaban fuertemente…

-sonrieron con malicia los mafiosos- solo eras de nuestro padrino y lo serás hoy y siempre

-les miraba de malagana- lo dudo –le escupió para después ser golpeado y llevándoselo a la fuerza enfrente de todas las naciones-

-niichan? –se soltó del alemán mientras caían lagrimas al ver a escena- que hice?

Continuara~


	5. Chapter 5

**Libertad=Paz**

El dia de hoy sigo pensando si fue buena idea hacer esto…

-¡LEVANTENLO! –Menciono uno de la mafia algo molesto- Quiero verle la cara

Desde que me sacaron a la fuerza enfrente de las naciones, no he vuelto a ver la luz. Mi cuerpo está sumamente herido, a duras penas puedo levantarme… mis costados están llenas de cortadas, mi espalda de látigos, mi cara de golpes y sobretodo mis piernas con heridas. No creo poder soportar un segundo más… hace 3 días no eh podido saber nada del mundo en donde vivo… y sigo pensando que todo esto fue una mierda.

-Lovino, llevas encerrado aquí 3 días… dinos porque tocaste el piano fuera de la mafia –le miraba molesto aquel mafioso que lo había secuestrado-

-Debería haber una razón lógica para tocar una tonada de piano… en donde ni siquiera comencé a tocar aquí, sino afuera… tú no eres mi jefe –escupí en el piso justo enfrente de este-

-Lovino, tentas a la suerte. ¿Quieres morir? Acéptalo si sigues así, no tardaras ni 2 días en morir –mencionaba algo molesto-

-Vamos Stephan, tú crees que desangrarme es malo… por supuesto que no –sonreí lascivamente-

-Lovino, no solo estás jugando con tu vida si no la de tu hermano y aquellas personas que te rodean –me miro detenidamente mientras acercaba una silla enfrente de mi-

No puedo moverme, mis manos están atadas con grilletes y han comenzado a dolerme y sangrar… estoy seguro que también tengo lastimada una de ellas… por tratar de salir tiempo atrás, me he jalad de más y me la eh lastimado… es fecha que aún no siento mi mano.

-Entonces Lovino nos dirás –menciono Stephan de nuevo de mala manera y algo arrogante-

-Toque esa canción por mi hermano,-mi cuerpo en este momento ya no reacciona y necesito zafarme de esta- e-él solo quería demostrar que servia en algo bueno

-Lovino, recuerda que estas en la mafia y ser bueno no es un punto a tu favor. Sobre todo cuando se te ha dado el puesto de padrino –menciono algo molesto-

-¿Q-que has dicho? –le mire algo cansado-

-Los empleados y los asesinos hemos pensado mucho quien sería el siguiente, estábamos nosotros dos… te eligieron a ti. Da gracias a Dios que hoy no te matare. –simplemente sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y con eso me basto para noquearme-

Soy el nuevo padrino… estoy en serios problemas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En estos momentos no sé si aún sigo vivo o ya estoy muerto, pero puedo sentir el refrescante viento en mi cara y el césped húmedo…tal y como lo recordaba. Sin más me dispongo a abrir los ojos, me encuentro en un pequeño jardín lejos de la casa de la mafia… solamente que hay un problema; mi cuerpo no reacciona a moverse.

-Fe-Feliciano… A-Antonio… -lagrime al ver el cielo oscuro que era iluminado por las estrellas- Estoy perdido…

No se en que pensar, no sé si huir, no sé si debo morir para que nada les pase… lo único que quiero es volver a verlos, que no sufran y que no se preocupen por mí. Mirando a los lados pude admirar a mi caballo, un caballo de color negro como la noche que lentamente se acercaba ante la mención de su nombre y arriba de este una capucha negra como la noche. Mi corcel fue mi ayudante para poder levantarme y sostenerme.

-Buen chico –le acaricie el pelo sonriéndole- Llegando te daré agua y unas cuantas zanahorias… mnghhh –caí al piso al sentir un inmenso dolor por mi cuerpo-

El caballo se arrodillo para poder estar a una altura razonable para poder subirme, este dia eh sobrevivido. Una vez arriba tome las riendas del caballo sintiendo de nuevo el aire en mi cara, este bendito aire es aquel que me hace fuerte. Por las heridas no podía ir sumamente rápido, pero tampoco tan lento por lo que en cierta medida me hizo un bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**9:00 a.m.**

-Antonio tranquilo, el estará pronto aquí –menciono un italiano algo alterado y a la vez preocupado-

-Feliciano, Lovino ha estado perdido desde hace ya 4 días… ¿qué debemos esperar?, ¿A que este muerto?-sentado podía sentir que la vida se le escapaba-

Bendición o no, lo que paso después fue escuchar un relinchido de un caballo corriendo desesperado por llegar a un lugar seguro.

-Ese relinchido, -se levantó el español para ir a la puerta abriéndola de golpe- Es Lovino…. –menciono eufórico anunciando a su hermano y a otras naciones ahí (Alemania, Austria, Prusia y Francia)-

-Fratello… -se asomó de igual manera un italiano con lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa-

….

….

…

El caballo al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de los italianos, busco un lugar para poder bajar a su amo. Cuando las naciones vieron lo que el caballo hacia se sorprendieron… pero se sorprendieron más al ver a el italiano cayendo de nuevo a el césped… sus heridas habían vuelto a sangrar, su pulso era muy lento y pausado.

-Antonio… Fe…Feliciano… -menciono estando inconsciente y algo mareado-

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza y por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Prometo actualizarlo más seguido. :D Disfrutenlo~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Un suspiro más.**

-Antonio… Fe…Feliciano… -menciono estando inconsciente y algo mareado-

-¡LOVINO! –Se acercó Antonio a este sosteniéndolo con cuidado- reacciona por favor

ES imposible poder decirle a Antonio que mejorare y que volveré a estar bien; una de mis heridas me está matando lentamente… sin más me dispongo a gemir de dolor al sentir e contacto de las manos de Antonio. Siento que podría morir en los brazos de él, y poder disfrutar de la vida plena que tendría. Pero si muero, mi hermano quedaría a cargo de la mafia y por ende sufriría más que yo. Maldita sea la hora en que me metí a esta mierda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez curado, vendado y recostado en mi cama, pude sentir que por fin podría descansar como era debido, antes de que fuera llamado de nuevo por la mafia. Sin más, eh perdido la noción del tiempo y me dispongo a abrir los ojos y ver hacia todos lados buscando a alguien; mas sin embargo, puedo ver mi ropa en un sofá, destrozada y manchada de sangre. A un lado varios vendajes envueltos de sangre y agua limpia, lista para volver a limpiar mis heridas. Del otro lado yacía una manta cubierta con más sangre y más ropa. La pregunta era… estaba sin ropa (eso era claro), ¿entonces portaba con algo de ropa o yacía desnudo? Alce las cobijas y pude notar que estaba en un bóxer por lo que me relaje un poco.

Entrando al cuarto pude ver a mi hermano entrar con otros vendajes más limpios.

-Antonio, pasa antes de que se meta el… -me vio y simplemente se dispuso a sonreír-

-Ya voy Ita-chan, solamente espera –entro a el cuarto y miro a mi hermano- ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermano me señalo varias veces y después de cierto tiempo se dispuso a verme. En su cara mostro una hermosa sonrisa, con cuidado me dispuse a sentarme tomándome del pecho que sentía un gran ardor en este. Con cuidado se acercaron y me ayudaron, me taparon muy bien y aun atónitos sonreían.

-Regreso a la vida y ni siquiera un hola pueden argumentar, coño –mencione para sacarlos de sus pensamientos-

-Lovi… estas… -en la cara del español aparte de felicidad se podía ver ciertas lágrimas que salían-

-Si Antonio, unas cuantas heridas no harán que yo muera –le limpie sus lágrimas lentamente- No llores, no seas marica.

-Fratello –me abrazo con cuidado de igual manera llorando- Pensé que no te volvería a ver… lo siento hermanito. No pensé que la mafia te llevaría y te intentaran matar…. Lo siento tanto… lo siento tanto.

¿Qué más podía hacer?… Simplemente puedo darle una caricia a mi hermano en su pelo cálidamente mientras le sonreía de sobremanera; al parecer se había preocupado mucho en especial porque pensaba que no sobreviviría… tal vez si le importo.

-Lovi has estado durmiendo durante varios días –le toque delicadamente la mejilla en lágrimas- pensamos que ya no despertarías

-Pero que dices Antonio, yo no puedo dejarme morir por unas cuantas heridas- aquellos movimientos en falso hicieron que gimiera de dolor- M-mierda… a-ah…

-Lovi vuelve a recostarte tenemos que curarte y ponerte nuevos vendajes –me toco la mejilla cómo si fuera de porcelana- Debes descansar más tiempo, estas heridas no sanaran de un dia a otro

-Está bien… -me recosté con cuidado mientras veía sus caras algo preocupadas- estaré bien, me mejorare y después iremos al lugar donde ustedes quieran lo prometo

Cerré los ojos lentamente para dejarme curar aquellas heridas provocadas, aquellas heridas que me lastiman interior y exteriormente. Desearía poder estar a su lado y volver a ser el mismo, mas sin embargo, corro el peligro de que me maten por fin. Una cosa de la mafia es segura, si te secuestran y te sacan aún con vida, tienes mucha suerte; pero una segunda vez que te secuestre es muy poco probable que mueras e incluso que calcinen tu cuerpo. Debo tener más cuidado con mis pasos, pero sobre todo con mi familia; ya no estoy en juego solo yo… sino también mi hermano y Antonio.

-Lovi, ya estás listo –me acaricio el pelo Antonio con mucho cuidado-

-Prefiero quedarme en cama un poco más –susurre para poco a poco volver a quedarme dormido-

Mi cuerpo está excesivamente cansado y más que todo lastimado, necesito reposar tal vez unos días más y después levantarme para ir a la mafia. Mientras me quedare aquí, en esta cómoda cama, haciendo que Antonio y Feliciano me cuiden un rato…

-España-nicchan, -menciono mi hermano con ternura-

-¿Qué pasa Ita-chan? –Antonio no ha dejado de acariciarme el pelo, y se siente tan bien-

-Porque no te quedas hoy con mi hermano, mañana es la junta y necesito arreglar varios papeles –soltó una pequeña risa inocente mientras iba a la puerta del cuarto-

-Está bien Ita-chan, suerte con los papeles –tiernamente sentí un beso de Antonio-

Aunque no lo crean, podría acostumbrarme a estas caricias. Sin embargo, lentamente comencé a sentir el cuerpo de Antonio en mi cabeza; es tan cálido, tan fornido y tan suave… podría dormir sobre su pecho todas las noches. Recuerdo que de niño me encantaba estar asi con él, ¿Cuándo fue que cambio todo esto?

-Duerme Lovi, el jefe velara por tus sueños el dia de hoy –me acerco lentamente a su pecho sintiendo el calor corporal que emanaba-

Aquel calor corporal me gusta, es cómodo… es tan pacifico. Creo que por eso a veces no dejo que Antonio me abrace… volveré a caer una y otra vez en sus brazos, en este juego del amor. Y vuelvo a tener un suspiro más por parte de él.

* * *

><p>Chicos (as), Feliz año nuevo a todos. Y bueno para empezar bien el año, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? o ¿Que mas les ha gustado hasta ahorita de esta historia?<p> 


End file.
